Coca Cola
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur no quería tomar esa bebida, no lo haría, a menos que lo obligaran como le había dicho a Jones, y eso exactamente haría Estados Unidos de una forma muy sugerente. USxUK, lime.


Fanfiction no me está dejando logear bien -tuve que pedir un compu que ni es mío- ojalá no borren mi cuenta, he sido una chica buena y linda –que escribe a veces porquerías- D:

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Coca-Cola, lime.

Alfred estaba allí, Arthur estaba allí, ambos por su cuenta, uno leyendo la historia universal de la papa frita y otro un mítico libro de aventura para luego, releerse "Los juegos del hambre", cuya película no lo dejó del todo convencido, Alfred era el anfitrión, e Inglaterra era la planta muerta que no decía nada, o sea, el invitado.

–¿Quieres algo para beber? –preguntó el muchacho estadounidense, de cierta manera le dolía la fría indiferencia de Kirkland que no le hablaba para nada, ni siquiera parecí tener hambre.

–¿Qué hay? –

–Coca-Cola…–sonrió suavemente como si fuera el manjar más celestial de los ángeles.

–No quiero...–

–¿Tanto así desprecias mis bebidas?–susurró algo triste, Kirkland se hizo el desentendido, terminaría cediendo ante la carita que le ponía ese estúpido cuando quería dar pena.

Y mierda, le funcionaba, si Alfred le dijera con esa carita "te voy a follar tu deliciosa entrada hasta que no te puedas parar" Arthur patéticamente caería, sólo si le ponen esos ojos, son su debilidad.

–¿Seguro que no?–

Arthur suspiró. –No Alfred, no. No tomaré tu puta bebida ahora ni aunque me obligaras y trajeras a Chuck Norris con Goku para ayudarte...–

Alfred rechinó los dientes, meter a Goku y a Chuck Norris era cosa seria. Y la frase nuevamente se formuló en su mente "ni aunque me obligaras" sonrió relamiéndose los labios, eso le sonaba a un reto.

Y Estados Unidos jamás rechaza un reto, jamás. Acercó la botella fría y refrescante en sus manos, mientras veía el delicioso cuerpo del británico torcerse en el sillón, recostándose, juntando un poco sus delgadas y formadas piernas, Estados Unidos no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo ronco al ver mover las piernas a ese británico, aplastando su entrepierna de vez en cuando y dejándole una vista sugerente de su trasero, durito y seguramente exquisitamente estrecho, pero no es momento para pensar en sexo, no ahora.

Y se acercó, mientras el inglés estaba muy metido en sus malvados libros, abrió suavemente la bebida, dejándola en una repisa cercana a la cabeza de Kirkland, luego, en un rápido movimiento le quitó el libro y quedó encima del inglés, que ya empezaba a molestarse.

–Shit Alfred, si estás aburrido ve a jugar con tus barbies...–

–Son figuras de acción Arthur, no barbies...–susurró algo molesto, pero volvió a lo suyo, apretando al muchacho, causándole un leve suspiro.

–S-saca tu puta pierna de allí Jones...–susurró algo roncó, empujando un poco al americano y apretando las piernas, pero el americano tomó las muñecas.

–¿Quieres Coca-Cola?–preguntó de nuevo, Arthur se removió mientras comenzaba a sudar un poco por el esfuerzo, Alfred realmente le jodía la existencia.

Pero lo que vino después lo sacó de su racionalidad, Jones se acomodaba incluso más, apretando las muñecas que lo mantenían prisionero sólo con una mano, luego, mirando a Kirkland empezó a beber un poco agachando su rostro hasta el inglés.

–Abre la boca Arthur...–Jones apretó su cadera contra la del inglés, éste frunció las cejas y gruñó temblando un poco, desviando la mirada.

–¡Que te jo-jodas Alfred, no tomaré!–gruñó con más fuerza apretando los ojos y los dientes, cuando el americano trató de meter la punta de la botella en sus labios.

–Creo que realmente te tendré que obligar...–rió con lujuria vertiendo algo del líquido oscuro en su propia boca, mientras Arthur lo miraba confundido. ¿Qué mierda planeaba ese idiot con esa mirada tan...caliente?

Y lo supo, los ojos verdes se abrieron un poco en un gruñido casi gutural y una sensación en su entrepierna que lo hizo temblar arqueando con locura su columna para atrás, tratando de juntarlas, pero era demasiado tarde, la posición de Jones era perfecta, con la rodilla apretaba la parte baja, cercana a los testículos, estremeciéndolo, y con la mano libre la punta del glande repitiendo el proceso, dejó un hueco libre en su boca.

Y Alfred lo aprovecha con maestría, uniendo sus bocas adentrando su lengua húmeda y necesitada

, depositando el delicioso líquido en el interior de Kirkland que forcejeó mientras sentía que la sensación le entumía el cuerpo.

Y se besaron voluntariamente un poco antes de separarse.

–Er-eres un m-maldito... ahh~ no frotes tan duro allí...–

Se refería a su miembro, la petición casi no salía de él, esa extraña y a la vez gratificante forma de tomar esa bebida le habían endurecido más de la cuenta su pene, quería otro trago, un poco más.

–Veo que te gustó, anciano...–se rió un poco. –Hay más de donde salió esta...–tomó la botella mientras lamía la comisura de los labios del inglés, saboreando una deliciosa gota fugitiva.

Las mejillas de inglés se enrojecieron un poco, tampoco era llegar y admitir que le empezaba a gustar el adictivo sabor de la Cola por las cosas perversas que el americano hacía con su cuerpo, estimulándolo.

Y luego vuelve a pasar, incluso más intencional que antes. La bebida cae sobre el cuerpo del británico, en especial de pecho a vientre, hasta llegar a la entrepierna, los ojos antes entrecerrados se abren al ver la morbosa sonrisa del menor por el cuerpo mojado.

–Creo que esta vez es mi turno para beber...tomar y devorar...–y Arthur supo en ese instante que nada de él quedaría intacto esa noche.

Seria marcado por una bestia, una realmente sedienta llena de excusas ingeniosas, y agradeció secreta y eróticamente el momento en que rechazó el ofrecimiento del americano de hace minutos atrás con la Coca-Cola.

Y esa según Jones y secretamente para Kirkland desde aquel día es la mejor forma para tomar una bebida, o al menor para dársela sensualmente a un inglés al que podrías violar más tarde.

** N.A: **Y así se toman la bebida los ingleses con los estadounidenses, Alfred no quería Coca-Cola exactamente... ¿pero quién podría cambiar a un sexy cejón por una bebida? en fin, que viva el USxUK y la Coca-Cola! :3


End file.
